


science experiments

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Sybian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 13:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21075878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Further experiments required





	science experiments

After Ultron Bruce wasn’t happy the witch was put on the Avengers team. Everyone else had agreed upon it but when it came to his vote he said no. Wanda had messed with everyone’s mind she couldn’t be trusted just because her brother saved them. They came to a compromise. Bruce was in charge of her.   
Bruce had choked her once and the sound kept him up at night. She was so good at being choked. it was all she was good for. Why not run some tests on her young cunt?

"Wanda, allow me to introduce you to the Sybian," He said. "I made it to see how in control you are"

"What... what does it do?" Wanda asked. 

Bruce smiled. "Well, it's very simple," he began. "You straddle the top part of it, rather like you're sitting on a horse saddle, and the rod goes inside you. When I turn it on, and the rod starts vibrating and spinning around. As you sit there, you are supposed to rock your pelvis backwards and forwards, although you can do whatever you like. And with any luck, it'll bring you to a nice, screaming orgasm before too long." 

Wanda was feeling a little better hearing the explanation, but she still felt a little cautious as she asked her next question.

"What are you going to use it for?”

"Well, I’m going to play a little game with you - let's call it "bucking Sybian,"" Bruce laughed at his own, very lame joke. "Basically, you're going to sit on it, and we're going to see how long you can stay on for. As time goes on, we might up the speed. When it becomes too intense for you, you can climb off, and we'll see how long you were on there. The longer you last the better your control the more convinced I’ll be that you can be an avenger"

This sounded simple enough. Without even waiting to be ordered to do so - she found that this earned her a little credit with the doctor - Wanda went to go and sit on the Sybian. Before she did so, Bruce put a hand on her shoulder.

"One quick thing..." she said. "It can be quite tough staying upright on there, especially when you're orgasming really hard. So I’ll tie you on"

“please no”  
“I don’t care what you want”

He followed Wanda to the machine, and helped guide the phallic rod into her sex. Once she was in position, he tied her on with thick purple ropes then he reached down and turned the machine on. Immediately, Wanda felt it vibrate beneath her, as the rod began to move slowly. Bruce went to the remote in front of it and cranked up the speed a little, making the rod rotate a little more quickly and speeding up the vibrations. When he had found the correct setting, he put the remote down in front. 

Wanda let out a loud gasp, and her eyes rolled as the stimulation against her began to lull her into a sense of relaxation. She felt the rod rotating inside her, occasionally brushing up against her G-spot and causing her to almost jump. The vibrations against her clitoris were perfect. She moaned loudly, tilting forwards, and began to instinctively rock her hips back and forth.

As she leant further forwards, she felt Bruce’s arms go underneath her armpits and come up to her chest. Then took hold of her boobs, and began to caress them hard. This caused Wanda to shiver with pleasure as Bruces skilled fingers circled her nipples and squeezed and molded the mounds of flesh around them. Then when Wanda was starting to think it wouldn’t be so bad he clamped them. One metal clamp over each of the hard nubs. Wanda sobbed in pain closed her eyes tight shut. 

Then something happened that made Wanda's eyes shoot open.

Bruce had reached down underneath her pussy and started stroking her clitoris. The intensity of this stimulation sent waves through her entire body and caused the pressure to build inside her loins.

"Oh, my God! no!" Wanda screamed.

She almost keeled forwards as her strength started to leave her, and it was only the tight ropes that kept her in place. 

The pressure was building further, and the finger stroking her clitoris was pushing her closer and closer over the edge.

Next thing she knew, the roller coaster began. She felt wave after wave of ecstasy wash over her, the feeling in her loins erupting as the walls of her vagina began to expand and contract over the still rotating rod. Bruce’s hands stopped groping as He wrapped an arm around her neck choking her again. He squeezed tight as she screamed and thrashed her body in her throes of pleasure and pain.

He left her on there for five hours. Somewhere in the first hour Wanda passed out a sobbing mess. By the time he untied her she was practically deceased from it all. His machine had fucked her brains out.  
She was out cold on his medical table so he took full advantage of the young naked woman and fucked her raw. She was all lubed up from the hours of orgasms on the sybian. Wanda didn’t say anything when she woke up to him spilling his load in her fertile womb. She lay back and let him man handle her some more.   
“Interesting” bruce said. “Well done for staying still”  
“So can I be an avenger?” Wanda replied.   
“Not quite. More testing on the machine is required. I think we’ll try it with your pussy and asshole next”


End file.
